U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 950,006 filed Sep. 3, 1992 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims a carrier for use in packaging a plurality of heavy articles and preferably incorporates handle structure which is the same or similar to that provided according to this invention.